A RIDE IN TIME
by harleyfreedomrider36
Summary: THIS STORY IS A SEGEL TO RIDER OF THE SERENGETI WHERE RICK SKULLZ FINDS HIMSELF IN A RIDE BACK IN TIME WHERE HE MEETS THE HYENAS WHEN THEY WERE CUBS AND THIER PARENTS SIBLINGS AND OTHERS P.S. THE CHARACTERS KNOWN AS SAFIA BAKARI RAZIYA NEEMA RASHID MAUMBU HASINA HASANI KAPUKI GITUKU MONIFA ABENI KAMAU AND BUJUNE BELONG TO TEARTHGRRL.


**CHAPTER 1 **

**A WILD RIDE AND A SRANGE TIME AND PLACE**

Its morning in the hyenas new home Rick starts to wake up he sees Shenzi Banzai and Ed still asleep in the new den they dug up for thier new home since the battle they had with Zira 3 days ago in 4 days Rick will be leaving to travel the road once again then Rick got up walked out of the the den and then he went to his harley-davidson dyna sat on it and looked at the new home of the hyenas and he said this is beauitful then he reached into his saddle bag pulled out a black motorhead with a white spade on the the back and the warpig skull on the front a pair of blue jeans with some small rips on the legs a pair of zip up harley davidson biker boots a black bandana and a pair of black fingerless leather gloves and put them on and sat back down on his bike.

Then after 5 mins of sitting Shenzi Banzai and Ed came out of the den walked to Rick and Shenzi said morning Rick how you doing just fine thank you Shenzi Rick said then Banzai asked you sure like getting up early Ed laughed something and Rick said well i like catching the morning breeze thats all

so you want to hunt with us for breakfast or something Shenzi asked Rick no thanks i think i might take a little ride for a while if you don't mind Rick said Shenzi then said we don't mind and Banzai said yeah but its more fun when you come along and Ed said uh huh and Rick said hey you guys are hyenas after all and i'm pretty sure you guys can do one hell of a hunt without me for a while i'll hunt with you next time and Banzai said yeah your right we can hunt pretty well and Shenzi said yeah alright well lets go catch breakfast before it's lunch time.

Then Shenzi Banzai and Ed went off to hunt for food then Rick put his feet on the footpegs started the bike and rode off

Rick had been riding for atleast 35 mins along those 35 mins he saw zebras impalas and other animals then he thought he might pay a vist to the hyenas old home the elephant graveyard just to see how freaky it is when its empty then he was on his way to the graveyard

after 20 mins he was 1000 yards from the graveyard Rick was really enjoying the ride the wind in his face the rumbling of his engine and beauty of the environment it was amazing then he was 700 yards from the graveyard

when he reached 200 yards Rick was near the elephant graveyard suddenly a vortex open in front of him and Rick was shocked at this sight he tried to press the brakes but it was too late he was sucked into the vortex in the vortex Rick was moving in unbelieveable speeds it was like he was traveling at the speed of light he was holding on to the handlebars a tight as he could and closed his eyes then with a amazment he was out of the vortex Rick opened his eyes still holding tight and his bike was moving very fast and he was only 50 yards from the graveyard Rick then sqeezed the handle brake and the foot brake at the same time then when he stopped he was flung off his bike and sent was rolling really rough downhill into the elephant graveyard when he reached the bottom he landed and hit hard in the graveyard the impact was so great Rick ended up passing out.

* * *

In the elephant three hyenas saw what came rolling into graveyard they saw the strange creature passed out on the ground then a 14 year old male hyena said to a 13 year old female hyena hey Shenzi what is that thing then she said i don't know Banzai she then asked another 13 year old male Ed you know what it is Ed nodded no then they walked to the mysterious being to investigate

Shenzi then said what kind of a animal looks like this Banzai then said is it some kind of baboon because i see it has hands then Shenzi said annoyed what kind of baboon has no hair and wears some black thing on his body and head some blue somethin on its legs and these black foot things

then Banzai answered man Shenzi no reason to get all moody i was just gussing then Ed began to sniff the creatures hands and torso then Banzai said hey Ed you think we could eat this thing whatever it is and Ed was only confused while he tilted his head and Shenzi said are you dumb Banzai we don't even know what this thing is then Banzai said sorry but what we do.

Just then Shenzi's mom and dad Safia and Bakari Banzai's mom Raziya and Ed's mom dad and brother Neema Rashid and Maumbu came up to see what was going on then Safia asked her daughter is there something wrong here Shenzi answered yes mama we have this weird creature passed out on the ground here then Shenzi Banzai and Ed stepped aside and Safia Bakari Raziya Neema Rashid and Maumbu started staring down at the creature

Neema then asks what kind of animal is this, im not sure i've never seen any creature like this dear Rashid answers to his wife then he asked Bakari you know what it is Bakari which he responded no idea Raziya sniffed the creature and said this is a strange creature i've never smelled something like this Maumbu then said i don't know what heck it is but it looks tasty to me how bout we just eat it

then Rashid said with a stern tone Maumbu don't go around eating things you have no idea what they are then Maumbu said oh brother then Safia took a closer look at the creature and still couldn't figure out what it is then Raziya asks Safia, you know what it is Safia she answered said no i may be the matriarch but i have no idea what it is everyone began to talk to eachother with puzzlement.

Then they heard a groaning sound the creature was begining to wake up

* * *

Rick's eyes were begining to open when he rose up he put his hand on his head and said ow what head pounding then he turned his head and and saw 9 hyenas around him and he said wow this is strange

then a female hyena came up to him and looked him in the eye and then asked who are you stranger then Rick looked with confusion and said pardon me then the female hyena said i said who are you then Rick responded my name is Rick Skullz and who are you if i may ask then the female hyena answered my name is Safia matriarch of the elephant graveyard hyenas

then Rick said in his mind _Safia thats the name of Shenzi's mother that vortex must have sent me back in time or something_ then Safia asks stranger then Rick went huh oh sorry i doze off thier then Safia asked stranger i hope you don't mind but what are you you look like some sort of primate of some sort

then Rick answered i'm a human then Safia Bakari Raziya Neema Rashid and Maumbu were all stuned and wide eyed execpt for Shenzi Banzai and Ed which only looked at eachother confused and Shenzi said to Banzai whats a human Banzai responded no idea hey Ed you Ed just nodded his head no

Safia then said a human i've heard stories about those creatures Rashid heard of humans on how thier were smarter then hyenas or lions and also how dangerous they can be and the things thier capable of doing

then Rick said so your name Safia correct she said yes and your name is Rick Skullz am i right Rick said yes Safia but i rather just be called Rick thank you and who are the others if i may ask then Safia said everyone introduce yourselves

my name is Bakari i am Safia's mate and second in command and this is our dauhter Shenzi she said hey-ya

my name is Raziya and this is my son Banzai say hello Banzai he said hola amigo

my name is Rashid third in command and this my mate Neema and our 2 sons this is Maumbu he said hello and other son Ed he just laughed happy and waved his paw

Rick then said it's an honor to meet you Bakari Safia and hello to you Raziya and Banzai buongiorono and Rashid Neema Maumbu and Ed hi Maumbu said yeah yeah whatever.

Safia then asked so what brings you here Rick he answered well if i tell you you wouldn't believe me then Bakari said try us then Rick said okay well i'm sort of back in time and i'm in a weird place surrounded by hyenas all the hyenas just laughed for a while and then they stopped and looked at Rick

Raziya then asks Rick pardon me Rick but the way you said hello to my son do you speak spanish because we speak spanish, no Raziya the the way i said hello it was italia Rick explained Raziya said really it sounds almost alike, yeah it does mom Banzai mentioned Rick then said well thier both latin so thats why they sound the same Raziya then said hmm you humans are smarter then i thought

then Rashid asked Rick excuse me Rick but how old are you i'm just curious Rick answered i'm 20 years old Rashid" Maumbu then says wow 20 i'm 24 my borther's 13 i'm 13 too Shenzi answered and i'm 14 Banzai answered.

Then Safia asks Rick pardon me but this question my be of concern but you don't have any intentions on hurting any of the hyena or thier cubs around here do you" Rick answered hell no Safia i'd never hurt a cub but if an adult hyena has intentions on harming me i will defend myself but don't worry i won't kill i'll only subdue until they stop

then Maumbu said how will you subdue anyone then Rick answered you be surprise of what i can do Maumbu then Safia said now now we don't need any demonstration on that Rick Skullz do you have anywhere to stay" Rick answered no i don't have anywhere to stay even for the night then Safia answers well heres some good news for you your welcome to stay with us if you want then Rick says thanks are the rest of you alright with that

Bakari says as long as you don't cause too much trouble

Shenzi answers it's okay

Raziya said not at all

Banzai answers i don't mind

Rashid said i'm alright with, it me to Nemma said

Maumbu said what ever Ed happily laughed and jumped up and down

then Safia asks Shenzi sweetie why don't you and your friends take our guest and show him around the graveyard Shenzi answers sure mama Banzai Ed lets show are new friend here around a little bit Banzai then said come on buddy lets show you around Ed laughed something in his language Rick got up and followed the trio

then Bakari asked Safia, um Safia why did you say the human can stay Safia answered Bakari i see somethin in that human that seems very remarkable

Raziya then said i see something in him too something there is more to him than meets the eye

Rashid says i see potential in Rick and he's a nice young lad Ed seems to like him what about you Neema

Neema answers i say he has got a good heart within him Maumbu what you think of him

Maumbu answers i think he's very strange and i say he would've made a good meal Rashid then said Maumbu don't get any idea of eating him Maumbu answered i won't i'm just saying Neema then said Maumbu Ed seems to be alright with him maybe you may think of becoming his friend to and you might even one day introduce him to your wife Hasina and your kids Kapuki and Hasani Maumbu then said woah mom one step at time i'll think about that right now i gotta find food for them Safia mentions your right lets do that before we starve shall we then all went in search of food.


End file.
